Oakheart
Oakheart is a huge, pale reddish-brown tabby tom, with amber eyes. He was RiverClan's deputy at the beginning of Into the Wild. History Before the Books :Oakheart was the deputy of RiverClan, brother to Crookedstar and son of Lilystem. Before becoming deputy, he fell in love with Bluestar, then known as Bluefur They had met at a Gathering early one leaf-bare. They had three kits together, and Bluestar would have brought them up loyal to ThunderClan if not for the early retirement of ThunderClan's deputy, Tawnyspots. Choosing to prevent Thistleclaw from being chosen for depury, she gave the kits to Oakheart who, in turn, gave them to Graypool to foster. Oakheart proudly watched the kits, with the warrior names of Mistyfoot and Stonefur, grow up and become skilled warriors. Mosskit, Bluestar's other kit, died making the journey to the river. Mistyfoot later said that he never protected her and her brother, but during the battle at Sunningrocks, he puzzled cats by saying "No one in ThunderClan should hurt Stonefur." In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Oakheart and a party of RiverClan warriors defeated ThunderClan, led by the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail, in a battle for the Sunningrocks. In a second battle for the contested hunting ground, Oakheart died in a rockfall. Tigerclaw, who killed Redtail a few seconds later, framed the dead Oakheart, who could not contest his claims, as the killer of Redtail to shift the blame from himself, claiming that he had killed Oakheart in revenge for Redtail's death. Later, the investigations of Fireheart revealed the truth. Forest of Secrets :The prologue is set before Into the Wild. In the prologue, Oakheart gives his children, Mistykit and Stonekit to the RiverClan queen Graypool to nurse. Graypool asks why the kits scented like ThunderClan, and Oakheart just said that he found the kits, and he wanted Graypool to take care of them. Graypool was the only one in the Clan who knew of the kits' ThunderClan heritage. A Dangerous Path :Oakheart appears for a moment, only to Bluestar, to lead her to StarClan after she falls into the gorge. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Oakheart chose the RiverClan representative to go on the great journey to meet Midnight. Despite Bluestar's challenge of his choice, he chose Feathertail, and appeared to her in a dream to tell her of her duty. So in turn, he challenges and jokes at his mate's choice, but not in an offending tone. Bluestar's Prophecy In the prologue Bluestar is drowning in the river from the dog attack. She hears Oakheart tell her how to swim, though he is long dead. He convinces her to swim to shore because their kits where waiting. He was at the Gathering when Bluefur first met Crookedpaw and fell in love with her afterwards. He was once chased off Thunderclan territory by Bluefur when he was sunning himself. He threw Bluefur into the river and told her to stand up when she was "drowning" in the most shallow part of the river. When ThunderClan takes a patrol to RiverClan to ask for Sunningrocks back, Oakheart tells Bluefur to meet him the next day at moonhigh at Fourtrees. At Fourtrees Bluefur and Oakheart meet. There Bluefur challenges Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then revealed he can't climb. Bluefur shows him how to climb. Oakheart then vows to teach bluefur how to swim. Bluefur had no interest for she feared the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy. Oakheart and bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks. that night bluefur's kits where conceived. In a meeting at the border Oakheart tries to convince Bluefur to join Riverclan, or let him join Thunderclan. Bluefur refuses both and insists Oakheart take the kits to Riverclan. Bluefur takes the kits to sunning rocks for Oakheart to take them to Riverclan. Oakheart takes the kits to Riverclan. Oakheart and Bluefur never spoke to each other again after this meeting. fearing some cat would put two and two together. Family Members '''Mother:' ::LilystemBluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: ::CrookedstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deseased, Verified StarClan member Mate: ::BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: ::MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 78: Living (As of Sunrise) Sons: ::StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 78: Deceased, VerifiedRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 262 StarClan member Grandkits: ::ReedwhiskerRevealed in and Erin Hunter Chat:Living (As of Sunrise) ::Mistyfoot's three other unidentified kitsRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 133: Status unknown Tree References and Citations Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Deputy Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters